


Jasper Does Die at the End

by Womo124



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Campbell is a jerk like usual, Character Death, Lots of Angst, Not much tho, a little jaspvid, jasper is a very jelous boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womo124/pseuds/Womo124
Summary: Davey has gained a lot of attention since the incident with the bears. He even is dubbed "best camper".Jasper isn't sure how to react.





	1. Beginning

    Jasper sighed, absent-mindedly playing with a bracelet around his wrist. It shone bright yellow with a smiley face drawn with sharpie on one of the beads. Davey had given it to him sometime yesterday. He said it was a like friendship bracelet or something like that. Jasper, although, had been reluctant to take the bracelet. Even though he enjoyed Davey's newfound good attitude, he felt himself start to slowly lose motivation with everything. Jasper understood why, though. After the whole incident with the bears and everything, he came to the realization that he hated being here. The thought of being stuck here for the next month made his stomach churn. Still, he wouldn't let the others see this. He was still the best camper, and the best camper had to be a good role model. Though, it felt like no one wanted to talk to him nowadays. Everyone seemed to be focused on Davey. Everything seemed to revolve around Davey. Even The consoulers were paying more attention to him than usual. Jasper told himself that he didn't care, and that this was good for Davey, but his heart seemed to ache every time someone would compliment Davey. He usually brushed it off and pretended that he didn't even notice.

    Now here he was, sitting in the mess hall, staring down blankly at his plate of untouched food.

   "Jasper!" A voice called from a few feet away.

    Jasper glanced up and felt Davey crash into him and almost knock him off the bench.

    "Hey Jasper! I was wondering if you want to come on a hike with me, Gregg, and a few other campers?" Davey asked cheerfully. His eyes sparkled, seeming to already expect Jasper to say yes.

    Jasper was taken back. Davey hadn't talked to him in a couple of days and it was surprising to hear Davey say his name. It was probably because he was so busy doing activities and other camp stuff. Jasper pondered whether or not he should go. Deciding that spending some time with Davey would be good Jasper nodded and muttered, "Yeah... sure."

    Davey smiled before pausing and studing Jasper. He had noticed lately that Jasper always had a distant look in his eye, and he kept glancing up at the clock every few minutes. Feeling worried Davey put a hand on his friend shoulder, "Hey, are you okay?"

    Davey's concerned tone surprised Jasper. He didn't think he was acting that weird, "Yeah! All good here broski!" Jasper smiled and hoped it seemed real enough.

    Davey hesitated but seemed to accept this and patted Jaspers back, "Nice! Come on we're leaving now," Davey jumped up and ran over to Gregg who was standing in the corner talking to a few campers. Jasper glanced at his untouched food, feeling his stomach growl, then shrugged and followed Davey over.

    "-So that's how to build a fire with only a stick, plank of wood, and some string!" Gregg finished with a proud smile. The campers that were listening before clapped and cheered. Jasper didn't join in but he grinned and chuckled a little bit. 

    "Alright kids, Everyone is here let's go! Davey do you want to lead the group?" Davey visibly lit up and nodded beaming, "Yes of course! I won't let you down!" he made the signature camp salute and marched out of the mess hall with the campers following.

    Jasper frowned and stood there for a few moments. Why wasn't he chosen to lead the group? Didn't he have more experience with this type of stuff. As a matter of fact Davey barley knew anything about hiking. He wouldn't know the right paths and-

    Suddenly Gregg tapped his shoulder and jolted Jasper out of his thoughts, "Come on Jasper, we're leaving."

    "Oh...," Jasper's frown softened and he got to his feet to follow Gregg, "Okay."

    As Jasper stepped out in the warm sun he could tell that this day was going to really suck by the dread that immediately overwhelmed him.

 

   

  


	2. A Nice Nature Walk

    Jasper's feet connected with the soft ground making a quiet thud noise. He was dimly aware of Davey walking next to him rambling about some unimportant topic.

    Thud.. Thud.. Thud..

    He listened to his and Davey's foots steps that were perfectly in sync. It lulled him to a sort of autopilot state. He was aware of his surroundings, but at the same time he wasn't. It was nice.

    "-that's how I made my first fire!" Jasper tuned into the conversation when Davey had just finished his story. He had no idea what Davey was talking about.

    "Oh.. Uh-Huh... yeah," Jasper murmured absent-mindedly. He continued staring forward at the winding path ahead of him. The path had footprints scattered everywhere showing how many people had gone down this same path before him. He smiled to himself at that and consciously stepped exactly where the footprints had been left.

    "Yeah, it's awesome, right? I mean my first fire!" Davey exclaimed smiling wide at Jasper. He frowned immediately when he noticed that Jasper hadn't been paying attention at all. "Hey?" Davey waved his hands in front of Jasper's face, "You okay?"

    Jasper blinked, and his eyes darted over to Davey, "Oh yeah, totally! Just zoned out." He reassured Davey grinning back at him.

   "Oh that's fine! I zone out all the time. Mostly when I'm thinking about nature." Davey's worried look vanished in an instant.

    Jasper nodded and hummed along in agreement.

    "Davey!" Gregg's voice sounded from far in the back of the group. Davey perked up and stopped walking to look at Gregg. "Davey why don't you tell us about this plant that one of our fellow campers found?"

    "Well golly of course I will!" Davey exclaimed and joined Gregg and the other campers to examine the plant.

    Jasper stopped as well and watched them. He he felt a slight anger start to rise in his chest. He willed it to go away, but it just kept getting stronger. Jasper sighed and gave in letting himself finally think about what was bothering him. First of all, how did Davey even know what a stinging nettle was? He's only liked camp for a week! How did he learn all these things so quickly? Is he that enthusiastic about camp? Why did Gregg ask Davey to talk about the plant? Why not him? Jasper knew way more than Davey did, but it seemed like that didn't matter. Jasper scowled at himself in frustration. Why was his so angry about this? He didn't care. This is good! This is good. Jasper sighed and studied the ground for a while until he decided he needed time to himself. He just needed time to clear his head. Without looking back, Jasper turned and headed off the path into the thick pine forest.

* * *

 

    Jasper didn't know how long he had been walking. All he knew was the sun was starting to set in the horizon, and he didn't know where he was going. Which was just great. Letting out a dramatic sigh he slumped down next to a tree and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt more tired than he had felt a few seconds ago. Thinking maybe sleep could help him calm down, he let his tiredness consume him and felt the world slip away.

 

 

    "Jasper!!" a voice shouted close to his face. Jasper opened his eyes to meet scolding green eyes looking back. Relief and annoyance overcame him as Jasper yawned and murmured a small "Hello". He stood and watched Davey put his hands on his hips.

    "Where were you?? You just disappeared all of a sudden! Everyone was worried," Davey tone was angry but his eyes showed concern and worry.

    "Oh sorry," Jasper shrugged and started to walk towards the way he thought Davey came from.

    "That's it? At least tell me why you wandered off." Davey grabbed Jasper's shoulder and searched his eyes for anything. Anything at all.

    Jasper glared at Davey, "I don't have to explain myself." He snapped and roughly jerked his shoulder away from Davey. Jasper didn't really know where that came from, but it felt good to just let it out. He just wanted to keep yelling.

    "What's that supposed to mean?!" Davey snapped back. He was starting to get angry now. His usually high pitched voice somehow becoming higher. Jasper noticed how much Davey, in this moment, looked like how he used too before the incident. The Davey he knew was still in there somewhere.

    "It doesn't mean squat! I'm just saying I don't have to give you a reason! So lay off man." Jasper shouted letting his voice raise.

    "What is with you?" Davey angrily threw his hands in the air. His face had gotten extremely red and he was breathing raggedly, "You've been acting so weird lately!"

    "Well I don't know Brosph. Why do you think I've been so weird?" Jasper exclaimed sarcastically, "Oh I don't know maybe you've been picked for all the important stuff when it's only been a week since you started participating in camp!" Jasper's face had gotten red too now, and he was standing a few inches away from Davey's face. He suddenly realized how close he had gotten and backed up a bit. That seemed to make Davey angrier and he got up nose to nose with Jasper.

    "What the heck do you mean?! Are you jealous or something?" Davey shouted.

    "I AM NOT! I just think it's unfair that you are placed on this pedestal just because you were reformed or some bullshit like that!" Jasper countered. He was fuming. If this was a cartoon you probably would see smoke coming out of him.

    "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ARE YOU NOT HAPPY FOR ME?"

    "NO IT'S JUST UNFAIR!"

    "HOW IS IT UNFAIR?!"

    "IT JUST IS!"

    "THAT'S STUPID!"

    "YOUR STUPID!"

    "NO YOU-"

    Suddenly a rustle was heard, and they both stopped yelling. Gregg popped out from behind a bush. His hair was disheveled, and he looked stressed out.

    "Jasper! Are you okay I heard shouting. Is everything okay?" Gregg asked uncertainty looking back and forth between Davey and Jasper. There was a long awkward pause. No one said anything for a while until Jasper muttered an "I'm okay" quietly as he turned away from Davey and stood beside the counsellor. Davey didn't move. He just stood there staring at his feet. His expression wasn't angry anymore. It was more distraught than anything.

    The counsellor quickly noticed the tension that hung thick in the air and nervously said, "That's good... come on we have to get back to camp." And he Jasper and Davey headed off in silence back to camp.

 


	3. End

  

"Come on kids! The boat isn't going to row itself," Cameron Campbell, the founder of Camp Campbell, was sitting in a small canoe with Jasper and Davey. They were paddling the boat towards a large island in the distance. This island was called Spooky Island. Jasper shuddered. He had heard rumors from his fellow campers about Spooky Island, and how it was haunted or something. Which is, not surprisingly, how it had gotten its name. It freaked him out so much that Jasper had vowed never to set foot on the island, but here he was.

He and Davey were going to the island with Mr. Campbell to get some boxes to carry back to camp. Mr. Campbell had told them they had extra supplies for activities in those boxes, which Jasper severely doubted, but he didn't object anyway. He also was kind of nervous to object Mr. Campbell. Jasper does remember Mr. Campbell telling both him and Davey that he picked them because they are the best campers. Jasper, of course, was insulted that in Mr. Campbell's eyes he was on the same level as Davey.

Jasper was still angry at Davey even though it had been 2 days since the fight, and still, Jasper and Davey wouldn't speak to each other. Well, it was mostly Jasper wouldn't speak to Davey. Davey had tried to apologize but Jasper wouldn't allow himself to accept it. He refused to speak with Davey, and be partners with him, and eat lunch with Davey any more. Though, it didn't really matter anyway. Davey was always sitting with the other campers now. Everyone seemed to be fascinated with him and Davey didn't seem to mind. It frustrated Jasper to no end. So he and Davey were on no speaking terms.

It was especially obvious when the two rowed the boat. There was a think awkward silence that hung in the air. Both won't even look at it each other. It surprised Jasper that Mr. Campbell didn't even seem to care. He was humming a tune to himself while he let Jasper and Davey do all the work. It annoyed Jasper. Everything seems to annoy Jasper nowadays. He was starting to like the people here less and less. But Jasper didn't say anything about how he felt. He still wanted to set a good example, though he was unsure why.

After a few minutes of paddling the boat, they had skidded up on the shore, and Davey and Jasper stepped out onto the sand. Mr. Campbell followed them smiling his signature grand smile. He marched into the dark forest calling for the boys to "Hurry up!" Davey quickened his pace while Jasper stayed at his normal walking speed glancing around at his surroundings. Davey glanced over his shoulder for just a second before continuing on.

So far the walk over was uneventful. Jasper had expected monsters and ghosts to jump out and scare him, but his anticipation had faded a long time ago, and now he was just bored. It made it worse that Davey would glance at Jasper every now and again with pity and sadness in his eyes. Jasper would always meet Davey's gaze and glare sharply at him till he looked away. This whole trip really sucked so far.

 After a while of walking, they ended up in front of Mr. Campbell's summer house. Jasper stared in awe at this, basically, mansion in the middle of the woods. It looked quite brand-new with the teal paint sparkling in the little sunlight that reached the mansion. Still, it gave off an eerie feeling with the contrast of the bright house to the dark and depressing forest.

"Alright, Kids there are some boxes in the dining room for you to pick up. I'll meet you at the dock, I have some business I need to attend too." Mr. Campbell voice boomed out. He laughed hardily and disappeared inside. This time Jasper glanced at Davey wondering if he thought that Mr. Campbell was probably doing something weird too. Davey just nodded and smiled and followed Mr. Campbell inside. Jasper sighed. He was too tired to deal with this.

Jasper stepped inside and noticed that Mr. Campbell had already disappeared off somewhere. Davey had entered the dining room and Jasper heard him breathe out in awe at something. Jasper curiously followed him into the room to see that it was the fanciest things he has ever seen. He was surprised that Mr. Campbell could afford any of this. Though he really didn't know how this guy got most of his money anyway. Jasper shrugged it off quickly and started to go grab some boxes.

He had set 3 boxes in the boat before he came back and saw Mr. Campbell standing in front of a head bust of himself. Jasper paused and watched as Mr. Campbell grabbed the hand of the bust and pushed it down a click being heard. Suddenly a door in the wall opened up and Mr. Campbell disappeared into the wall, it set in place behind him. Jasper was confused and intrigued at the same time. What the heck could Mr. Campbell even be doing? He heard Davey walk up behind him and Jasper quickly sped back into the house. He wanted to see what was inside that wall.

"Mmm Davey, could you cover for me if Mr. Campbell comes back, I'll be right back." Jasper tried to say in the most nonchalant way and pulled it off really well.

Davey glanced at Jasper, a confused look on his face, "Uh, where are you going?"

Jasper shrugged, "None of your business. Just hoping you'd cover for me man." He shifted his weight awkwardly and stared down at his shoes.

Davey narrowed his eyes and studied Jasper's face, "No I won't. You shouldn't be sneaking off anyway."

Jasper glared at Davey and grumbled, "Yeah fine, I'm still going anyway." He turned to go before he felt Davey grab his shoulder.

"We are supposed to be picking up boxes not sneaking away!" Davey angrily whisper-screamed back at Jasper

"I really could care less, Davey." Jasper snapped and tried to turn to leave the dining room but Davey blocked his way. "Hey move!"

"No! We are picking up boxes!" Davey grabbed a box and shoved it into Jasper's hands, "Now come on!"

Jasper dropped the box onto the ground, making a loud crash that distracted Davey just enough for Jasper to get away. He sprinted towards the main room where the head bust was. He slammed the arm down and leaped into the secret door in the wall before it shut with a loud thud. Jasper let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and leaned up against the wall. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. If Mr. Campbell found him he would surely be in big trouble. Jasper listened to Davey shout his name, in a confused tone while he tried to catch his breath.

Jasper sighed and did his best to ignore Davey and squinted in the darkroom he now found himself in. He felt up and down the wall until he found a light switch and flipped it on. The light blinded him for a moment till his eyes adjusted to see something unnerving. Large tanks lined the shelves with random flasks scattered on the ground. The tanks had strange looking creatures inside them. One of them looked like some kind of sea monster. Jasper frowned and felt fear start to rise in his stomach. He walked slowly past the tanks of creatures and came to a large opening that showed a winding staircase descending down into some kind of basement. He hesitated before finally walking down the stairs.He hadn't expected to see what he saw.

When he had stepped off of the last step and entered through the doorway he saw what was basically a freaking torture room. Dried blood was spattered all over the wall. Cuffs that were chained to the wall also had blood dried on them, and there was a table with metal chains draped around them. Jasper breathed out in horror and started to back up until he felt himself back up into something large and something breathing. Jasper didn't want to turn around. He already feared the worst. Glancing behind him slightly, confirmed his worst fears. Mr. Campbell towered over Jasper a numb look on his face. Jasper yelped in surprise and leaped away from him not sure if he should run or not.

"You know, Jasper..." Mr. Campbell slowly approached Jasper a hand in his pocket,".. I'm going to regret doing this," Mr. Campbell shrugged his voice full of remorse but his face showing otherwise, "You were one of my favorites."

Jasper felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he backed into the wall, "Haha..... what are you going to me, broski?" Jasper felt the sweat drip down his face as he basically clung to the wall.

"Hmm, I don't know... I mean you know I can't let you go now. You've seen too much." Mr. Campbell approached the cuffs that were caked in blood and stared intently at them.

Jasper gave a strained smile and laughed nervously, "Haha yeah...." He trailed off before just deciding to book it. Jasper screamed out as he sped up the stairs stumbling and staggering. He heard Mr. Campbell's footsteps thundering behind him as Jasper approached the place where he had entered through the secret door.  Desperately searching for a way to open up the wall again he tried to call out Davey's name before he felt a hand cover his mouth. Jasper screamed through his hands and kicked and thrashed in Mr. Campbell's grip.

"Let me go!" Jasper cried out and bit down on Mr. Campbell's hand

"You little shit!" Mr. Campbell shouted in pain as Jasper slipped away. Jasper didn't get far before he felt Mr. Campbell grab his leg and drag him back down the stairs.

"No! Let go! Please! I won't say anything!" Jasper begged and pleaded with the deranged man in front of him. Mr. Campbell just laughed and muttered a "yeah right". Jasper screamed as loud as he could now. He screamed for his parents. For anyone. For Davey. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Mr. Campbell took out a large steak knife that glinted in the dim light in the room. Jasper felt the adrenaline suddenly rush through his veins and he tried to kick out at Mr. Campbell's face but unluckily connected with the knife. Jasper had never been stabbed let alone seriously injured till this past summer. So this type of pain was new for him. As the knife impaled his foot he let out a bloodcurdling scream and felt the tears already start to flow. He curled up and gripped his foot in pain sobbing uncontrollably.

He heard Mr. Campbell laugh, "Wow that was quite stupid, now was that, Jasper?" He chuckled to himself before raising the knife into the air and plunging it deep into Jasper's chest. Jasper never felt this much pain his life and he toppled over sobbing and choking out blood. The taste of metallic filled his mouth and he couldn't get a firm grasp on the now slippery ground. Sobs choked his whole body before he felt himself start to black out. He embraced the overwhelming feeling of sleepiness that had suddenly overcome him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his rubs and he heard a loud crack. Mr. Campbell's boot had connected with his ribs and broken one of them leaving Jasper now wide awake. Jasper felt the bile rise in his throat and let the vomit mixed with blood flow out of his mouth. Finally, the pain was too much for his body to bear and he blacked out completely. The last thing Jasper remembers is hoping that Davey heard him and made the right decision to run.

 


	4. Save Him

Jasper woke with a start. Panic surging through his veins as he hopped to his feet. He was dizzy with terror and confusion as he looked around wildly. Where the heck was he? Why was he in this large mansion? Where was Davey?

Suddenly everything came crashing back to him so fast, he was almost knocked off his feet. Jasper felt conflicting emotions fill him at once. He was confused. Why was he not feeling any pain? Before passing out he remembered feeling unbearable amounts of pain. The blonde rubbed his temple and glanced down at the ground. He was horrified to see his body laying on the hardwood floor right next to his feet. Jasper jumped back and let out a yelp. He studied the mangled mess in front of him. His body was bruised and badly damaged. Blood still oozing out of the large stab wound in his chest. Jasper unconsciously gripped his shirt where the stab wound was on the body.  He let out a shaky breath, the reality of the situation hitting him hard. He was actually dead. He was a ghost!

"Oh god.." He breathed out and backed away from his body and _through_ a wall. Jasper let out a noise of surprise as he felt the wall pass through his body. It was an extremely weird feeling. It felt like he had just gone under water but without coming out dripping wet. This just confirmed what Jasper had already assumed, and he put his face in his hands. Why was this happening to him?

  
Suddenly voices rang out outside of the mansion, and Jasper realized something. Davey was still with Mr. Campbell. Jasper felt the adrenaline pump back into his veins and he whipped around. His previous quarrel with Davey forgotten, he sprinted towards to front door. He had to make sure Davey didn't meet the same fate as him.

  
"Davey!" Jasper called out, following the sounds of voices coming from deep in the woods.

  
He strained to hear what they were saying and could make out a couple of sentences.

  
"Are you sure Jasper is meeting us at camp?" Davey's concerned voice rang out from far in the distance. He sounded unsure if Mr. Campbell was really telling the truth.

  
Jasper heard an exasperated sigh like Mr. Campbell was tired of Davey asking this, "Yes, I said he would be! Now shut up." Mr. Campbell snapped, and Davey seemed to shut his mouth.

  
"Davey no! Don't go with him!" Jasper screamed, pounding behind them. He willed himself to go faster. He needed to warn Davey.

  
Suddenly he felt the air beneath his feet disappear, and he felt an emptiness spread over him. It was like he had just disappeared off the face of this earth. Then everything came rushing back, and he reappeared closer to Mr. Campbell and Davey. Did he just teleport? Never mind, he could worry about that later. Right now he had much bigger problems. Mr. Campbell and Davey had just stepped into the boat, and both grabbed the paddles.

  
"No, wait! He'll hurt you!" Jasper cried out passing through the trees in his way, trying to ignore the weird feeling he got every time he passed through one. He came to the opening in the forest and saw them both in the boat rowing away. He screamed Davey's name and bolted down the sandy ground. He was approaching them faster now, and he felt hope flutter in his chest. He was going to make it!

  
Suddenly he slammed into nothing. Jasper squeaked out in surprise as he was knocked back by the invisible force field that seemed to trap him in this island.

  
"What?! NO! DAVEY!" Jasper screamed, pounding his fists on the barrier. He kicked and punched the wall to no avail. He watched in terror as Mr. Campbell and Davey disappeared into the horizon. He screamed out and sobbed till his voice became raw, and no more sounds seemed to escape his lips. After hours of yelling, Jasper slumped to the ground, defeated. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. This was all his fault. He shouldn't have snuck off. He should have listened to Davey! Jasper wanted to vomit, but he wasn't able to in this state. Jasper let the tears drip down his face as he stared blankly at the ground. He stayed there for what was probably only 30 minutes, but he felt like it was several hours. Jasper finally snapped out of his daze and stood up taking in his surroundings. He felt the dread flutter in his belly and knew that he was probably going to be here a while.


End file.
